


Winning Streak

by deathtouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouch
Summary: ☛ written for themcgenji eventsmcgenji week 2019| day 3 - desperate times calls for desperate measuresIt appeared that there had been a poker game going on at one point, but the table had been cleared away to make room for the half circle of men standing around with their dicks out. There was definitely somebody in the center receiving all the attention, but Genji couldn't quite see who it was through the gaps in the door. If he was being completely honest, he was a little jealous. How come he hadn't been invited?Well, he wasn't going to let them have all the fun without him.





	Winning Streak

Genji slowly trudged his way up the long winding drive of the castle grounds. It was half past midnight, the sun had gone down hours ago, and yet it was still hot out. Humid mostly, with a sticky heat that made the air thick. Of course it didn't help that he got flushed and warm whenever he drank, and he'd spent the last few hours drinking steadily at one of the bars in town.  
  
They stopped serving so he left to walk home, tracing the familiar route back in the dark. He had made it back to Shimada property at least, but it was still a five-minute trek to the castle at the top of a steeply sloping hill. He glared up at the looming structure in the distance, annoyed with it for being so far away.  
  
As he walked he raised the bottle of beer he'd been nursing to his lips for another drink, except when he knocked it back there was only warm foam left. Genji held the bottle up to the moonlight, squinting at it to see if it really was empty. He cursed under his breath. What a drag. He didn't want the night to be over yet.  
  
As he got closer to home the sound of raised voices caught his attention. He could hear the cadence of drunkenness, something not quite like laughter but almost, and other curious noises. He glanced around inquisitively only to find the sounds coming from an old outbuilding just off of the path. He decided to wander over and take a look at what was going on.  
  
The building was small, one room, made of stacked rocks and mortar. Genji didn't really know what the space was intended for, storage maybe, but for as long as he could remember it was where off duty employees gathered when they weren't on the clock. It wasn't so unusual to find the hired security in there smoking, drinking, and playing poker on their off hours. Sometimes they got raucous and noisy like this. Genji was known to join in on occasion.  
  
He could see slices of golden light shining out from around the edges of the structure's rickety wooden door. It definitely didn't sound like the typical poker game. If he didn't know any better, he would think people were having sex in there. As he got closer, he caught glimpses of what was going on between the cracks in the door.  
  
Huh. People _were_ having sex in there.  
  
It appeared that there had been a poker game going on at one point, but the table had been cleared away to make room for the half circle of men standing around with their dicks out. There was definitely somebody in the center receiving all the attention, but Genji couldn't quite see who it was through the gaps in the door. If he was being completely honest, he was a little jealous. How come he hadn't been invited?  
  
Well, he wasn't going to let them have all the fun without him. He tossed his empty beer bottle aside and it landed in the grass with a hollow thump. He ran his fingers through his sweaty green hair, smoothing it back a little. He took a long moment to steady himself so that he didn't seem half as drunk as he really was. When he was ready, he reached out for the door and yanked it open with a flourish.  
  
"What's going on in here!" Genji called out.  
  
He very purposely made his voice loud enough to startle. The response was satisfyingly immediate. Someone dropped their drink, glass mug clinking down to the stone floor. It was a wonder it didn't shatter. The half dozen men with their cocks out hurried to cram their hard-ons back in their pants, cursing amongst themselves.   
  
Genji finally got a look at the lucky person in the center of all this chaos. He thought he would recognize who it was, and he was quite surprised when he didn't. It was some foreigner down on his elbows and knees, face pressed to the dirty floor. The man who had been railing him was now scrambling to yank his pants back up, so the stranger had no reason to stay in that position. He sat up on his knees, wiped the dirt from his cheek, and smiled an awfully charming smile like he didn't mind getting caught taking a cock up the ass.  
  
Interesting.  
  
"Master Genji we-"  
  
Genji shot a glare at whoever had the audacity to try and feed him excuses. He quickly interrupted. "Really? Smoking, drinking, and gambling are all bad enough but an orgy? On castle grounds! Go home if you want to fuck each other!”  
  
These men had to know that Genji didn’t actually care about this kind of stuff. He was friendly, shot the shit with them, played cards and drank with them from time to time. He wasn’t going to rat them out. He was a Shimada, though. Their employer, in a roundabout way. So, they had the good sense to look shamed and chastised now that they had been caught.  
  
“And why on earth did you bring a stranger to the estate!” Genji continued his accusations, gesturing towards the foreigner. “You may not be working right now but it's your job to guard this place; to keep people out! Not bring them in! Surely you're not all this stupid."  
  
A few of the men exchanged guilty glances. Then they all started talking over each other at once.  
  
“Genji, we didn't mean anything-" "-met him at the bar in town-" "-just a dumb American-" "-we were only playing poker-"  
  
Genji just shook his head and tsk’d his teeth.  
  
“You,” he said in English, pointing to the foreigner. “Come with me.”  
  
Though his eyebrows went up a little, the stranger decided to get himself together and go along willingly. Either he knew Japanese and understood what was going on, or he had picked up on Genji’s authority through context clues.  
  
“Well, it was a lovely evenin’ fellas,” He said as he stood up off the dirty floor. He had to pull his pants up and buckle his belt. He spoke all the while. “Nice playing poker with y’all. Shame my winning streak had to come to an end.”  
  
He plucked his shirt from someone’s grasp. He didn’t put it on but obviously knew better than to leave it behind. He collected the cowboy hat from where it was sitting askew atop a different man’s head and put it on his own before finally following Genji out into the dark of the castle grounds.  
  
“Jesse McCree.” The foreigner introduced himself. He was too busy turning his shirt inside out to offer a hand to shake. He gave Genji a prize-winning smile instead.  
  
Genji smirked. “Genji Shimada.” He tipped his head towards the castle, indicating that they ought to head there.  
  
Jesse had rolled with the punches and he’d been following along willingly. Now he slowed a little. He tipped his head back to gape up at the massive castle in front of them and then brought his gaze over to Genji. “Shimada as in... Shimada? That’s your castle?”  
  
“My family’s castle.” Genji nodded. He grabbed Jesse by the wrist to continue pulling him along, through the front gate.  
  
Jesse let himself be pulled. “That make you the boss around here, then? You’re in charge?”  
  
“Maybe I am.”  
  
They snuck through the courtyard, treading over the neatly maintained lawn like it didn’t matter. They didn’t really need to be sneaking around. His father was out on business, and he definitely didn’t care if he woke up Hanzo. Half the hired help were down in the outbuilding sulking about their party being broken up. There was no one here to bother. Still, being this late at night, it just seemed right to sneak along. Genji lead the way, circling around to the back garage. He went for the back-porch steps, jogging up them casually.  
  
“I can’t tell if you’re mad or not,” Jesse mused confusedly as he followed Genji in through the back door. His voice was a low whisper. “You was yelling at them but now you’re being friendly with me and I don’t know if I’m in trouble for, uh, how the poker game ended? Or-“  
  
Genji turned to face him. He was trying and failing to hide a smirk. “Do you want to be in trouble?” He asked, putting himself in Jesse’s space. They were both perspiring from the hot night, and Jesse smelled like sex and spicy sweat. His skin was shining in the lamp light. “Want me to punish you?”  
  
Jesse swallowed and raised up a curious eyebrow. “I reckon I best leave that up to you.”  
  
Genji scrunched up his face, not entirely sure what that meant. He thought he was good at English, but American’s talked so strangely. He got the gist and nodded towards the hall. “Let’s take this back to my room,” he said. He toed off his shoes and left them there in the mud room, waiting for Jesse to do the same.  
  
They had to pass the kitchen, the dining room, the great room, and the foyer to get to the main stairs. The floorboards creaked under their feet and Jesse stared open mouthed at the darkened rooms of the castle. He was in awe of everything he saw.   
  
They made so much noise tramping up the stairs that Genji broke into a fit of laughter that he could barely stifle. Shushing and whispering to each other they hurried to Genji’s room.  
  
Once inside, there was nothing to stop them from crashing together in a heated kiss, so they did. Genji stood up on the tips of his toes to push his tongue into Jesse’s mouth. He could taste the bitterness of someone else’s come in there. Jesse must have done more than taken it up the ass after that poker game. Somehow that just turned Genji on more.  
  
He backed Jesse up to his four-poster bed and pushed him to sit. Finally, with a little height advantage Genji could lean in over Jesse, force his tongue down his throat, take up as much of his personal space as he wanted. Jesse went right along with it, easy as anything. The cowboy hat fell from Jesse’s head as he tipped it back, mouth open, taking everything Genji gave him.  
  
Genji not-so-subtly slid his hand up Jesse’s thigh and reached for his cock. It was big under the fabric of his jeans and definitely still hard. Jesse moaned as soon as he was touched, a soft little noise that made it clear he wanted more.  
  
“You still have a few rounds left?” Genji asked, breaking their kiss. Jesse’s mouth was all red from kissing and it was impossible not to lean back in and nip at his bottom lip one more time. “Or are you all fucked out after losing that poker game?”  
  
Jesse had a hungry look in his eyes, like if Genji wasn’t going to devour him than he would get up and do the work himself. “I ain’t even close to done,” He assured, voice all deep and sexy.  
  
Somehow, they both knew without saying anything that clothes were no longer part of this equation. Pants needed to be off now. They needed to be naked with each other right this second. Jesse had a head start on Genji, shirtless to begin with. Genji hurried to strip off his own clothes.  
  
As soon as Jesse kicked off his jeans, Genji was on him. Pushing him to lay back, encouraging him to draw his legs up, even helping to hold one back with a hand gripping the back of his knee. There wasn’t much space between them but enough that Genji could reach down with two fingers and feel Jesse’s hole, just fucked, loose still, dripping with lube and probably a little come.  
  
There was something so filthy about this but Genji didn’t care. It was all part of the appeal. He slid his two fingers in and watched with fascination as Jesse’s face twisted. He hissed through his teeth, a noise that could either be pain or pleasure. Probably both.  
  
“Sore?” Genji asked.  
  
“Nothin’ I can’t handle,” Jesse disagreed.  
  
Genji hesitated. He didn’t want to hurt Jesse. He was so loose though; a cock would slide in so easy. Genji knew from experience that sometimes being fucked while still raw from the first few rounds felt good. Intense, but good. Jesse was so warm and wet inside. There was so much lube coating his inner walls, it squelched between Genji’s fingers. He couldn’t say no to this, and he didn’t want to.  
  
Genji pulled his fingers free and used them to stroke his cock, spreading the sticky wetness all up and down his length. More lube would be better, but he didn't have any on hand. Besides, Jesse was slick enough for the both of them.  
  
Genji lined himself up and pushed in slow. He had been hard since the moment he caught Jesse face down with his ass up, and it felt so good to ease into that wet warmth. Jesse's back bowed, shoulder blades digging into the mattress. He grabbed for fistfuls of the blankets and moaned shamelessly. It was so hot to watch.   
  
Not interested in causing any undue pain Genji was trying to go easy but seeing Jesse's response lit a fire in him. He wanted more. More moans, more writhing. He shoved in as deep as he could, bottoming out. Before Jesse had a chance to adjust, he pulled back out and pushed in again. Genji set a punishing pace, fucking Jesse hard and fast into the mattress.  
  
Jesse was surprisingly, and delightfully vocal. Full throated and deep he groaned out expletives, words of pleasure, encouragement. "Fuck yes," and "God, your cock feels so good," and "Fuck me harder, Genji." Genji complied of course, closed his eyes tight and grunted with pleasure as he did. He couldn't remember the last time he had a partner so willing, so eager to be fucked roughly like this.  
  
They fucked so hard, the bed thumped against the floor with each frantic thrust. So much for trying to keep quiet. Their giggling in the staircase was nothing compared to the steady beat of the bed frame on the floorboards.  
  
Genji could feel his orgasm building, burning hot and bright, ready to explode. "Close," he gasped, still pounding away into Jesse's ass.  
  
"Come inside me," Jesse begged. No, demanded. He abandoned his grip on the bed sheets and reached out for Genji instead, ran his rough hands up Genji's side, grasping at him as if to pull him closer.  
  
Slowing down a little to draw it out, Genji draped himself over Jesse's body. The hot drag of his cock as he pulled out only to ram it back in again, hard and deep, felt so damn good his eyes nearly rolled back into his head. Jesse clutched him close, scratched up the length of his sweat slicked back with blunt nails, moaned shamelessly as he encouraged Genji on.  
  
A few more slow, pointed thrusts and Genji was coming. Crying out, cursing, burying his face in Jesse's chest. The soft hair there was soaked with perspiration and smelled deep, and heady like spice. Genji breathed it in as he came, hot seed spilling from his cock into Jesse's body. He was distantly aware of Jesse speaking all low and soothing; "yeah, just like that." His scratching became soft stroking, smoothing his fingers up and down Genji's spine.  
  
It took a long moment for Genji's brain to come back from the orgasmic haze it had wandered into. Breathing heavily, he pulled out. Jesse winced a little but didn't complain. Wanting nothing more than to collapse he did just that, crash landing on the bed beside Jesse. They both laid there and caught their breath.  
  
"Fuck, that was good," Jesse groaned pleasantly.   
  
Genji hummed in agreement.  
  
They panted up at the ceiling. Genji caught a sidelong glance of Jesse fucked out and happy, slick with sweat all over. Such a handsome American. How the hell had he ended up here, like this. "Let me guess," Genji said out loud in the growing silence. "Strip poker? What's the saying... 'it seemed like a good idea at the time'?"  
  
Jesse laughed. "No, regular poker."  
  
He turned on his side to face Genji, hand casually finding its way to his own stiff cock. It was still standing valiantly at attention. He hadn't come. He didn't seem bothered by this despite the fact that he had been hard since Genji found him, and who knows how long before that.  
  
"But then the bets kept getting bigger, and I ran out of money. Had to find some other way to pay up. I guess a better saying would be, uh, 'desperate times call for desperate measures'."  
  
Genji made a thoughtful noise. He reached out to push Jesse's hand away. He stroked his own fingers up Jesse's cock instead, feather light. The touch was still enough to send a delightful shudder through Jesse's whole body. He arched towards Genji's hand, wanting more.  
  
"Still feeling desperate?" Genji asked him, circling his thumb over the slick head.  
  
A soft sound escaped Jesse's throat. If Genji didn't know any better, he would think it was a whimper. Aw. Well they couldn't have that. Jesse being such a good sport and all.  
  
Genji moved to a better position and took Jesse’s cock in his mouth. No sooner did he get his lips wrapped around the head and Jesse was shooting off, coming with a strangled cry, bucking up into the wetness offered to him. Genji closed his eyes and happily swallowed it all down.  
  
His night hadn’t ended when his beer ran out, and Jesse’s luck didn’t end when he lost that poker game. They were both winners in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
